AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat
The AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat is a modified version of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal featured in the Asemu Arc and Kio Arc '' of ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-1 Flat is the variant of Gundam AGE-1 Normal with the AGE System removed, indicated by the new white chest piece and the yellow eyes. Even without the AGE System, the AGE-1 Flat can still battle against advanced Vagan mobile suits in A.G. 140s thanks to Flit's high piloting skills. However, by A.G. 164, the ageing mobile suit was no longer able to keep up with newer Vagan models (such as the Ghirarga and the Xamdrag), resulting in it being heavily damaged in battle. As a result, it was upgraded into the more powerful AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa. Armaments ;*DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Flat. The DODS Rifle can assume two modes: normal and sniping. The DODS Rifle is capable of piercing through the Vagan's mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill. The DODS Rifle has a limited number of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. DODS Rifle can be stored on the rear waist when not in use. The word DODS is an acronym that means "D'rill-'''O'rbital 'D'ischarge 'S'ystem".Gundam AGE Novel 1 ;*Beam Saber/Dagger :Stored in the AGE-1's side skirt armor are a pair of beam sabers. The beam sabers can adjust their length for different combat situations and are also strong enough to pierce and destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto, etc. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Shield :The AGE-1 Flat's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. ;*Zefuld Launcher :Optional armaments mounted on the AGE-1 Flat's back, they can launch two powerful missiles. Flit Asuno used the Zefuld Launchers only once to destroy Downes's propulsion system, before discarding them. ;*Plasma Diver Missile :A base-capture tactical weapon, used during the Battle of La Gramis. History For the AGE-1 Flat's history, please see Flit Asuno's page Picture Gallery 2nd ms b 013.gif 擷取.JPG|Gundam AGE-1 Flat w/Zefuld Launchers Plasma Diver Missile.jpg|Plasma Diver Missile AGE-1F Flat Saber.jpg AGE-1F Flat.jpg AGE-1F Flat gun.jpg Flat ejet lancher.jpg Gundam Age 1 Flat GCC.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Flat Carddass.png Gundam AGE-1 Flat Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-1 Flat Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Flat Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Flat. Gundam Versuspng.png Img age1-flat.jpg Notes & Trivia *When the AGE-1F Flat uses it's Zefuld Launchers it resembles the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike, ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse as well as Captain Gundam's Option Z . *In the 4th Opening of the series, the Gundam AGE-1 Flat received an upgrade, which some people dubbed the "AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat Full Armor'''". It was eventually revealed to be named the AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa. *The AGE-1 Flat is reminiscent of the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider in that both are refitted to function without the need of an external input device (AGE Device and G-Controller respectively) *A running gag for AGE-1 Flat is its forearms are often lost at the end in every mission. References Gundam AGE - AGE-1F ZedasM.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam Age-1 Flat / Zedas M External links *AGE-1F Gundam Age-1 Flat on MAHQ.net